


Stay in the Salt Circle

by DeansMyApplePie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Kill One, Blood, Could Cause Triggers, Demons, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Sexually Violent Demon, Shock, You Save Two Lives, broken leg, demon blade
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 19:53:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6164812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansMyApplePie/pseuds/DeansMyApplePie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You think staying in the salt circle should be relatively easy, but it turns out to be harder than you could have ever imagined when the ones you love are in peril.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Arriving at the bunker, something felt off. When we pulled into the garage, the lights flickered, which was not a good sign.

“Shit.” I muttered.

“It’s just an electrical surge, (Y/N),” Sam said, but he didn’t sound very convinced either. Dean opened his mouth to speak, looking wary.

“We’ll go in and check it out. Make a salt circle in the hallway and stay. Inside. Of. It.” He enunciated every syllable of the last four words and I nodded. I could do that. Sam patted me on the shoulder.

“Get comfortable,” he began. “The bunker’s a big place, so this could take a while.”

“We’ll have a couple beers when we know everything is just peachy,” Dean grinned his toothy grin at me and I blushed. “Kapeesh?” I nodded again, watching as they loaded their guns. Following them into the hallway, I poured salt into a circle and stood inside of it. “And (Y/N)?” Dean asked.

“Yeah?”  
“What do you do if I yell Poughkeepsie?”

“Drop everything and run.” I recited mechanically.

“Good girl.” Dean ruffled my hair affectionately and they were off. I did exactly what he told me, not stepping a toe outside of the circle. I sat there for a while and everything was silent. But then I heard a crash, someone yelling, and a gunshot. I immediately stood up, my heart pounding. The silence was deafening and I began to sweat nervously.

“Sammy?!” I heard Dean call worriedly, footsteps accompanying the echo of his voice. Another gunshot shattered the silence and Dean yelled again. “Holy shit! (Y/N)! Poughkeepsie, damnit, Poughkeepsie!” I heard another crash and a groan of pain. Instead of running away, I ran deeper into the heart of the bunker.

 


	2. Chapter 2

I shivered when the breeze from running throughout the halls met my already-clammy skin. A large thump and another groan of pain told me I didn’t have much time before whatever it was dominated the bunker. It sounded as if they were in the library, and as I came to a halt in front of the archway, I was thankful to see I was right. Dean was in a heap on the ground and Sam was struggling against an incredibly strong hand on his throat, holding him against the wall.

“Hey!” I shouted, not knowing what else to do. The woman turned her head towards me and her eyes flashed black. My heart dropped to my stomach. A demon.

“I thought there was a bitch last time I saw you boys.” she said to Sam. She then threw him against the wall opposite of her and he slumped to the floor, also unconscious. I didn’t know it was possible to be that terrified. _Okay, (Y/N),_ I thought. _You can do this. Just remember your training._ The demon came at me with incredible speed and hit me square in the nose.

“Bitch!” I cursed at her, holding my npw-bleeding nose.

“Tsk tsk tsk, that’s not very nice,” She sang, mocking me. As my anger grew, adrenaline finally kicked in. As she went to hit me with a left hook, everything was in slow motion. I dodged the punch easily and knocked her to the ground with a sweeping kick at her legs. She grunted and her face turned a subtle pink. As she stood, something gleaming menacingly on the floor caught my eye. The demon blade. Dean must have brought it in with him and dropped it before he got a chance to kill her. I ran for the blade, but was stopped in my tracks when I was frozen in place. My paralyzed body was suspended in midair by nothing and turned towards her. “(Y/N), isn’t it?” She cut my shirt off with her knife and threw the scraps of cloth to the ground. I glared at her angrily, not planning on saying a word. “ _Answer me_ ,” she demanded, trying, and failing, to intimidate me. I spit in her face and she laughed darkly. “We’re going to have _so_ much fun.” She took her blade and cut a stripe between my ribs to the bottom of my bra’s underwire. As blood seeped out, she licked it off, leaving me nauseated and disgusted. I took this as an opportunity to kick her in the stomach. She stepped back, looking venomous, and I crashed to the floor. My leg was broken. I pulled myself to the demon blade on the ground and almost had it when she yanked me onto my back, straddling my hips.

“You’re not getting away from me that easily, (Y/N). You’re a fighter,” She leaned down and whispered with hot breath into my ear. “I like that.” I shuddered and tried to subtly reach my arm above my head to grab the blade which may or may not save my life at this point. She licked hot stripes down my neck, much to my disgust, and my fingers touched at the handle of the demon blade. I went to grab it, but it slid out of my reach by a millimeter. The demon nibbled at the top of my breasts and I felt sick. I reached up even more and finally got a good grip on the blade, when I heard one of the brothers groan. I forced the blade down into her back and she screeched, glowing bright orange. She finally slumped over on top of me, dead weight. I felt violated and I was in shock. I felt her hot blood dripping onto my chest and sliding down the sides of my neck as gravity did it’s job. Someone yanked the dead body off of me and the light met my eyes. It was too bright. It hurt.

“(Y/N),” Sam asked, kneeling next to me. My eyes blinked, but I didn’t say anything. I couldn’t. My mouth wouldn’t move to form the words I was trying to speak. He didn’t pick me up, but gathered me in his arms on the floor, holding me tightly. My eyes wouldn’t blink and I felt hollow inside. There was a person in there, and I killed her. She was possessed by a demon and she was still in there. I should have exorcised that stupid thing. I shouldn’t have killed her. I never should have taken an innocent life. 

“(Y/N)?” Sam asked again. My hazy thoughts were temporarily brought back to reality and I looked towards Dean’s slumped figure on the floor. I swallowed and was able to form one word.

“Dean.” I heard myself stutter. I felt Sam shift as he looked at his brother.

“He’s okay,” he reassured me. “I checked him already. He’s just knocked out.” I nodded slightly and then I couldn’t move again. I couldn’t breathe right, I couldn’t think straight. I had _killed_ someone. An innocent woman. She could have been married. She could have had kids, for Christ’s sake. I took her away from her _children_. I didn’t realize Dean had gotten up, so I was surprised when he gently took my hand, crouched down next to me. I expected him to make a smartass comment pertaining to how I was shirtless, but he didn’t. Instead, he was completely fixated upon my well-being.

“What’s wrong with her?” He demanded worriedly.

“I think she’s in shock,” Sam replied, sounding just as worried. “(Y/N),” He asked again. “Can you hear me?” He waved a hand in front of my face, but I couldn’t speak. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I saw the woman’s corpse on the floor. Dean gently wiped the fallen tears from my cheeks and stood to remove the body. “I’m gonna take her to her room.” I heard Sam say. My limp body was lifted into his strong arms and my head drooped against his shoulder. My broken leg stuck straight up awkwardly.

“Hey, Dean?” Sam called over his shoulder. “Her leg is broken.”

“Well, what do you want me to do? I have a freakin’ corpse to take care of, Sam. None of this would have happened if she had just stayed in the damn circle.”


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days, and I still couldn’t snap out of it. Nothing was working. My thoughts were becoming increasingly hazy from the lack of nutrients. The brothers had been massaging water down my throat, but they couldn’t make me eat anything. Someone was always with me, hoping I would “wake up,” but I didn’t. Halfway through the third day, Dean was looking at me intently. Then, he suddenly stood up, startling me, although my body did nothing to show it.

“Sammy,” he called through my open door. He was there in a matter of seconds.

“Is she up?” Sam asked excitedly.

“No,” Dean replied. “I just can’t keep doing this. I can’t keep waiting for her to wake the fuck up and realize this kill is gonna be the first of many!” I heard him sigh and visualized a hand passing over his tired green eyes. “I need some air.” Sam grabbed his brother’s shoulder.

“Wait a second, talk to me. Why are you so pissed? What did (Y/N) do to make you so mad?”

“She needs to learn the meaning of ‘Poughkeepsie.’ None of this would have happened had she just run.” Sam scoffed.

“And what? Leave us to die? She saved us, Dean. Both of us. We owe her our lives, so I really don’t think we should be mad.” Dean sighed again.

“Whatever.” he muttered, leaving the room.

“Hey, (Y/N),” Sam began, sitting in the chair at my bedside. “Dean isn’t mad at you, he loves you. He’s mad at himself. He probably thinks this is somehow his fault, but it isn’t. This isn’t anyone’s fault. Even if Dean doesn’t show it, he’s really grateful for what you did.” He paused, as if unsure of his next sentence. “So am I. Listen, (Y/N)... Dean didn’t say it in the best way, but he’s not wrong. If you’re planning on sticking with hunting, there are gonna be some casualties. I need you to listen to me though. This death? You couldn’t have helped it, (Y/N), you really couldn’t of. When I stood up and saw you in shock, and that corpse on top of you, I could tell it was either her or you. You didn’t have a choice, you know you didn’t.” He took my hand with one of his large ones and gently stroked my hair with the other one. “I thought I lost you for a minute. You were just laying there, I thought her blood was yours, and you weren’t moving.” Sam was silent for a minute before he spoke again. “I need to tell you something, and if you can hear me, great, if you can’t... Well, we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it. (Y/N)... I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.” I felt my heart leap into my throat at his words. “I’m terrified because everyone I’ve ever tried to get involved with has always gotten hurt, and now it’s happening to you too. I can’t watch you fade away day by day. I can’t and I won’t. So if you can hear me, I need you to wake up. And when you do, I promise you I will do everything in my power to keep you safe so nothing like this ever _ever_ happens again.” I wanted to move my limbs, to jump off that bed on my broken leg and kiss him like today was my last day to live, but I couldn’t.

I couldn’t do anything.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning, or at least I think it was, and my eyes didn’t feel glassy like they usually did. I tensed my muscles to stretch and was surprised to find I could move again. I grinned and rolled over to see an empty chair. I looked at the clock and it read 1:17 AM. My first thought was to get something to eat, but I knew I had to let Sam know I was awake first. I stood up and immediately collapsed to the ground. I had forgotten my leg was still broken. Looking around for something to brace myself with, I finally settled on a pool stick I had whittled one day while extremely bored. The clink of the old wood was a gentle sound against the worn tile as I made my way to Sam’s bedroom. The door creaked only slightly as I opened it and I hobbled to Sam’s bed, hoisting myself up. I leaned over and took his face with my hands, kissing his lips. He jumped at first, but when he saw who it was kissing him, he gently wound his hands through my hair. He rolled over, leaving me on his right side. 

“I love you too.” I said, grinning at him. In the darkness, I thought I saw him blush slightly.

“You heard that?” I nodded, still grinning.

“I heard everything you said, and you don’t have to worry about me getting hurt,” I said. “I won’t let that happen.”

“Neither will I.” Sam agreed, nodding. He pulled me in for another kiss. When we pulled back for air, I pushed my hand against his chest.

“I’d love to continue this later,” I said. “But I’m starving.”


End file.
